Forum:Bestuur
---- Overleg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welkom op het Forum:Bestuur! * Forum:Bestuur/Archief ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/1 ** Forum:Bestuur/Archief/2 Een aantal dingetjes *1. Ik zou graag willen dat Libertas van de volgende organisaties lid wordt: :*Rode Kruis :*UEFA :*FIFA :*EU :*North American Free Trade Agreement *2. Bij deze nog alle regeringsleden hartelijk gefeliciteerd met hun benoemingen, we gaan er een mooi jaar van maken. Maar daarvoor hebben we wel een plan nodig. daarom wil ik graag dat alle regeringsleden een gedeelte van het plan schrijven, waar zij bij horen(Dus ik doe BZ, Lars doet Cultuur etc.) *3. Mochten er problemen zijn, zet dat dan in mijn Kantoor op Insula Governationis. *4. Ik zou graag een grote schoonmaak-comité op willen richten. deze gaat dan alle inactieve pagina's verwijderen die niet meer van belang zijn voor Libertas. Jullie Premier 31 jan 2008 14:10 (UTC) :Bedoel je dat alle pagina's waar een paar weken of maanden niets meer mee gedaan werd moeten worden verwijderd ? Een gebruiker kan toch niet de hele dag al zijn pagina's en die van de medegebruikers gaan overlopen om ervoor te zorgen dat er iets mee gebeurt. (confused) Lars 1 feb 2008 08:38 (UTC) ::Klopt wel ja, als iets inactief is wil dat niet zeggen dat het niet meer klopt he... ik zou niet té enthousiast gaan verwijderen 1 feb 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Ik zou graag als deadline voor het plan 9 februari hebben.Bob I 1 feb 2008 15:24 (UTC) Kleine stemming De Kamer van Koophandel en bij behorende pagina's moet gedelete worden. Voor * Bob I 2 feb 2008 19:31 (UTC) * 10 feb 2008 10:23 (UTC) Tegen Overleg De Kamer van Koophandel moet gewoon weg omdat het in mijn ogen een hoop bureaucratische onzin is. We hebben op dit moment geen eens actieve bedrijven hebben, op de QH na.Bob I 2 feb 2008 19:31 (UTC) : Daaraan moet dus worden gewerkt, maar de minister van Economie en ik hebben beslist om de KvK te hernieuwen, meer info daarover binnenkort. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Ik vind het goed dat er naar gekeken wordt, alleen heb ik een vraag: Waarom bestaat de kamer van koophandel? Tot nu toe is het een register(dit is wel OK) maar ik vind de administratieve rompslomp eromheen een beetje groot. waarom mag de KvK bedrijven goedkeuren, waarom is dat nodig? de weinige bedrijven die we hebben worden onderworpen aan allerlei regels, die in mijn ogen niet nodig zijn.Bob I 28 feb 2008 18:59 (UTC) :::Dat vind ik ook. 28 feb 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::Om dezelfde reden als het rijksregister: een overzicht te bieden van alle bedrijven. En welke regels? Het feit dat je je bedrijf moet aanmelden om erin te komen? Niet echt veel werk é. Maar er wordt aan gewerkt, wees gerust. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::De vorige keer was hij al een week na aanmaken gedateerd, en dat is niet meer goedgekomen. 'Administratieve rompslomp'... 28 feb 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::::: De KvK is ook nooit afgeraakt. Maar ik beloof dat ik het vanaf dag 1 goed zal onderhouden. Trouwens, nu komen er niet zoveel bedrijven meer bij. --Maarten (???) 28 feb 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::::::Ok, ik heb er vertrouwen in.Bob I 28 feb 2008 19:15 (UTC) Herinnering Ik wil jullie graag er aan herinneren dat iedereen een hervormingsplan voor zijn of haar Ministerie moet schrijven. Mochten jullie tegen hervormingen zijn, noem het dan plan van aanpak. Ik ben dus al begonnen en jullie kunnen hier posten: Gebruiker:Bob I/Hervormingsplan. Bob I 7 feb 2008 16:01 (UTC) Nieuwe Grondwet Post ideeen!Bob I 28 feb 2008 18:51 (UTC) :Nu er toch een aantal mensen online zijn grijp ik deze gelegenheid om plannen voor een parlement te maken. Denk met mij mee!!! In het Parlement zetelen: *Gouverneurs *Partijleden. **De EM is voorzitter en dus neutraal Het aantal zetels per partij is het aantal gewonnen Ministersposten. elk persoon mag maar 1 zetel hebben. Vul dit idee aan of wijzig het!!!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:08 (UTC) :Geen gouverneurs in het parlement, dat zijn twee verschillende niveau's. 22 mrt 2008 12:11 (UTC) ::Denk dan mee! we hebben plannen nodig!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:12 (UTC) :::Wat je daarboven hebt neergepend is niet echt correct. Een parlement wordt geleid door de "eerste burger", de leider van de kamer/senaat (of gewoon het parlement in Libertas). Deze persoon kan wél bij een partij horen, iedereen trouwens. De eerste minister leidt de regering, de ministers dus. In feite worden die ook samen verkozen: je kiest parlementsleden en sommigen gaan door naar de regering. Zo is het in België, in NL denkikook, in Lovia en in de meeste landen ter wereld. 22 mrt 2008 12:17 (UTC) ::::Ok, dit is inderdaad beter. Alleen om het helemaal correct te laten lopen meoten er nieuwe nationale verkiezingen gehouden worden. Men stemt op een partij (desnoods met voorkeurstemmen) en deze stelt een regeringscoalitie samen, die de functies verdelen.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:23 (UTC) :::::Nu nieuwe verkiezingen? Echt niet! Er zijn er juist geweest! Neen, nu moet er een andere oplossing gezocht worden. 22 mrt 2008 12:24 (UTC) ::::::Daar heb je gelijk in, maar het moet wel snel gebeuren. want zonder deze activiteit zal het heel lang duren.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:26 (UTC) Parlement Ik had in december al een voorstel uitgewerkt: Parlement * Voorzitters ** Eerste Minister ** Staatssecretaris *** vertrouwenspersoon van Staatsleiders, *** unaniem verkozen door de staatsleiders *** partijloos *** mag indien nodig zijn stem laten gelden als die van de staatsleiders (bij gelijk stand van beide) *** anders geen stem * Leden ** Ministers ** Gouverneurs ** Parlementsleden *** Verkozen worden *** Partijleden --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:27 (UTC) ::Très bien, alleen wie is de Staatssecretaris? In NL heeft bijna elk ministerie een staatsecretariaat onder zich Maar nu? en wat doen we met mensen die dubbel in het Parlement zitten?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:30 (UTC) :::Te omslachtig. 22 mrt 2008 12:31 (UTC) ::::Dit idee zonder staatssecretaris?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:32 (UTC) Mijn versie in short: * Land *: olv. president, vicepresident ** Regering *** olv. Eerste Minister *** Alle minister(ie)s ** Parlement *** olv. Voorzitter *** Parlementsleden Parlementsleden kunnen allerlei mensen zijn, en je kan evengoed zowel gouverneur als vice als minister als parlementslid zijn. 22 mrt 2008 12:35 (UTC) ::Ok, dit idee uitwerken.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 12:37 (UTC) :::Oké, we nemen dit dan, alleen zou ik de voorzitter alle dingen van de "Staatssecretaris" geven. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:51 (UTC) ::::Mij goed, behalve dat "partijloos", vind ik nogal onzinnig. 22 mrt 2008 12:52 (UTC) ::::: Oké. Werk jij het uit? Ik ben weg. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 12:54 (UTC) :::::: Mij best, thanks voor je medewerking. Ik doe dit wel graag, zoals je weet heb ik 't al meer dan eens gedaan 22 mrt 2008 12:56 (UTC) Idee Gezien deze uitslag: :* 30px Democratische Partij ::::* -- Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 3 jan 2008 08:24 (UTC) ::::* -- 6 jan 2008 17:23 (UTC) ::::* -- Naamloos 8 jan 2008 09:01 (UTC) ::::* -- Big Man 9 jan 2008 14:24 (UTC) :* 30px Lijst O ::::* -- 2 jan 2008 10:05 (UTC) ::::* -- Joeri Van der Sype 2 jan 2008 10:36 (UTC) ::::* -- Lars 2 jan 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::::* -- Lokixx 2 jan 2008 23:53 (UTC) ::::* -- 3 jan 2008 07:03 (UTC) ::::* -- Markvondeegel 3 jan 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::* -- Alexandru hr. 5 jan 2008 13:10 (UTC) (heb meer vertrouwen in Lijst O dan in de huidige DP) ::::* -- Maarten (???) 5 jan 2008 13:31 (UTC) ::::*: Heerlijk om zien wat er gebeurd is met Lijst O :) en "geduchte tegenstander" DP. 8 jan 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::* -- 10 jan 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::::* -- Moriad 11 jan 2008 21:57 (UTC) ::::* ... ::::: Deze partij heeft de verkiezingen gewonnen. *'DP':4 stemmen *'Lijst O' 10 stemmen Gezien deze uitslag lijkt me het handigst dat in ons parlement 15 zetels komen. Voor de DP 4, voor de Lijst O 10, 1 voor onafhankelijk. als een partij onvoldoende parlementariërs kan leveren, dient zij de zetels aan onafhankelijke mensen te geven.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Ik ben voor, alleen je laatste regel, daar schort wat. Voorts, mij goed. 22 mrt 2008 14:42 (UTC) ::De DP kan geen 4 zetels vullen, en de Lijst O heeft ook geen 10 leden, dus wat moet je er anders mee doen?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 16:01 (UTC) ::: Neem eens 5 of 10 mensen, als we die vol krijgen is het al een hele job. We verdelen het procentueel. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::Ik zou het idee met het parlement laten zitten.. 22 mrt 2008 18:29 (UTC) :::::Ok, we nemen 10 zetels.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:29 (UTC) ::::::10 zetels??? hahaha.. 22 mrt 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::::Dan nemen we er 6, 2 voor de DP, 3 voor de Lijst O en een onafhankelijkBob I 22 mrt 2008 19:35 (UTC) ::::::::Laat maar, een parlement gaat gewoon niet lukken - en vooral niet nu,.. 22 mrt 2008 19:40 (UTC) :::::::::Zonder parlement is een land min of meer een schijndemocratie. Dus of een parlement, of we moeten een soort van "Maandelijkse volksvergaderingen" houden (dwz. volk = parlement) en als er genoeg mensen zijn, een parlement. (btw, zin om de DP nieuw leven in te blazen?)Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Zowat onze hele populatie zit in de regering, zo niet, dan burgemeester van Wikistad oid. (!). Ik ben geen lid meer van de DP. 22 mrt 2008 19:49 (UTC) :::::::::::Daarom, je kan weer lid worden, we geven de partij een nieuwe identiteit!Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::De politieke partijen hebben (mede) gezorgd voor de decembercrisis.. 22 mrt 2008 19:54 (UTC) Mensen, laten we onze geschiedenis niet verloochenen. We zijn het land van de vrijheid, en onze eerste President, Robin van de Vrijheid, heeft er van in den beginne voor gekozen de macht aan het volk te geven. Theoretisch hebben wij al die tijd een parlement gehad: het volk. De regel was: burger > stemrecht, in alle stemmingen. Het volk is ons parlement. Dus laten we het gemakkelijk houden: * Land: (vice)president ** Regering: EM en ministers ** Parlement: alle burgers 23 mrt 2008 08:56 (UTC) :Mee-eens.. 23 mrt 2008 09:47 (UTC) ::En 't zou eigenlijk 't gemakkelijkst zijn ook hé. 23 mrt 2008 10:41 (UTC) Postcodes Met de komst van de provincies zou ik ook (eindelijk) de postcodes willen toevoegen. * 1*** - Wikistad ** 1000 - Wikistad (Centrum) ** 1100 - Wikistad-Noordwest *** 1110 - Vervoerswijk *** 1120 - Vredeswijk ** 1200 - Wikistad-Noordoost *** 1210 - Oude Wijk *** 1220 - Taalwijk *** 1230 - Winkelwijk ** 1300 - Wikistad-Zuidwest *** 1310 - Haven *** 1320 - Wikiwijk *** 1330 - Kunstwijk *** 1340 - Industrieterrein ** 1400 - Wikistad-Zuidoost *** 1410 - Villawijk *** 1420 - Mediawijk *** 1430 - Sportwijk * 2*** - Insula Prima ** 2000 - Civitas Libertas *** 2010 - Civitas Libertas - Strand *** 2020 - Geleynswijk * 3*** - Esdoornheuvels ** 3000 - Victoria ** 3100 - Maple Hills ** 3200 - Apud Maro ** 3300 - Newport ** 3400 - Compagnies Place * 4*** - Oost Libertas ** 4000 - Skeenth ** 4100 - Nýttfrón * 5*** - Mountégue ** 5000 - Muntegu ** 5100 - Freedom Ski *** 5110 - Horse Valley *** 5120 - Piatra Ziezo, wat vinden jullie ervan? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:48 (UTC) :Lijkt me goed, en voor de fjorden ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::(na bwc) . En gaan we dat dan ook verder per straat doen? 22 mrt 2008 19:51 (UTC) :::Hmm... w8.. strax kunnen er maximaal maar 10 straten zijn per wijk/toeristische plaats :| 22 mrt 2008 19:52 (UTC) :::: Grapjas! --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 22 mrt 2008 19:53 (UTC) :::::Zoveel straten komen er nooit. --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:54 (UTC) ::::::Maarten, Arjen, DP vernieuwen?Bob I 22 mrt 2008 19:55 (UTC) :::::::Van mij mag je dat doen :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 19:58 (UTC) PS Arjan :) ::::::::Kijk op de OP van de DP en vul het lijstje in.Bob I 22 mrt 2008 20:02 (UTC) Dimitri zag dat het goed was. 23 mrt 2008 08:47 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Ik heb gisteren de Kamer van Koophandel opnieuw tot leven gewekt. Nu moeten alle bedrijven zich hier inschrijven. De einddatum is 15 april, dus wacht niet te lang. Indien dit niet gebeurd, worden de bedrijven verwijderd. Mvg, de kabinetchef van het Ministerie van Economie, --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 10:11 (UTC) Plan de Muntegu Het één plan na het ander wordt hier voorgesteld, maar dit plan MOET zo snel mogelijk worden uitgevoerd. * Het Rijksregister wordt aangepast door volgend sjabloon (dat tot stand kwam dankzij de zeer gewaardeerde hulp van OWTB) * De infoboxen worden allemaal vervangen door deze lay-out: Sjabloon:Infobox Bedrijven * De infobox Inwoners wordt vervangen door diegen die op mij GP is gerbuikt. (Sjabloon:Infobox gebruikers/nieuw) * Alle pagina's die in de cat. WIU of BEG staan dienen te worden afgemaakt. * De postcodes (zie hierboven) worden officieel aangenomen. * De ministers dienen aan hun ministeries en hun taken te beginnen. Ziezo, een hele boterham, mr wel broodnodig. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 10:11 (UTC) Voor * -- Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 10:11 (UTC) * 27 mrt 2008 10:36 (UTC) * --Oos Wes (Bès) 27 mrt 2008 18:23 (UTC) * 28 mrt 2008 11:07 (UTC) * Die nieuwe lay-out is niet helemaal mijn ding en om die te verplichten, dat hoort niet echt in dit rijtje huis, maar voor zo'n stommigheid dit belangrijk plan tegenhouden, dat zou pas stom zijn. Ik ben dus zeker gewillig mee te werken. 30 mrt 2008 07:38 (UTC) * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Ehem, Mr Muntegu, tis tijd om aan je plan te beginnen. 92.81.88.206 7 mei 2008 10:58 (UTC) Regering Ok.. misschien moeten we de ministeries afschaffen? Aangezien ze momenteel voor nada dienen.. 92.81.92.237 9 mei 2008 08:21 (UTC) :En dan? Een soort van dictatoriale koning aan de macht zetten? --OWTB 9 mei 2008 09:48 (UTC) ::Uhm... nee. Nieuwe verkiezingen? :P:P:P Minder ministeries dan? 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:39 (UTC) :::Haha. Maak van Libertas een kolonie van het welvaarendste land (!!) --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:41 (UTC) ::::OK, goed plan. Ik denk dat we dan geannexeerd moeten worden door de Paus... 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:45 (UTC) :::::Ja! Vatikaanstad!! --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:46 (UTC) ::::::Heel geliefd door een aantal Libertanen, zo te zien :) 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:47 (UTC) :::::::Haha1. --OWTB 9 mei 2008 10:52 (UTC) ::::::::=)) 92.80.71.138 9 mei 2008 10:53 (UTC) Overzichtsartikelen Even informeren over overzichtsartikelen.. moet het Voetbal of Voetbal in Libertas zijn? Landbouw/Landbouw in Libertas, Geschiedenis/Geschiedenis van Libertas, etc. 12 mei 2008 18:31 (UTC) :Het laatste neem ik aan.. 12 mei 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Ja, lijkt me ook het best. Goed initiatief trouwens. 12 mei 2008 19:16 (UTC) :::Ja, een goed initiatief is het heel zeker, maar waarom Geschiedenis van Libertas en Landbouw/Voetbal in Libertas... Is 't niet beter om van die twee gwoon Landbouw/Voetbal van Libertas te maken? Of is dit weer een van de vele misverstanden die is ontstaan om dat mijn Nederlands, op z'n zachsgezeg, ******* slecht is? Kan d'r van Voetbal geen redirect naar Voetbal in/van Libertas gaan? --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:00 (UTC) ::::Njah, geschiedenis wordt nu eenmaal gevolgd door "van", en voetbal en landbouw moeten met "in" vind ik 13 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) :::::De taalbarrière die al vele misverstanden tussen jou en mij heeft opgeroepen heeft zich weer eens laten zien :( En die recirectjes? Ik denk dat veel mensen te lui zijn om voetbal in libertas te type... --OWTB 13 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) ::::::Ik geef Dimitri gelijk. 13 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::::::En die redirectjes? --OWTB 13 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::::::O. 13 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ben wel lui. (en de meesten ook: CL, MH, QH etc) 13 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Idem. Een redirectje zou wel gemakkelijk zijn. 13 mei 2008 15:02 (UTC) Espeeku Gaat 'ie nu weer stoppen? :| 13 mei 2008 14:48 (UTC) :Vrees van wel. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::En wat hoor ik nou? Gaat OWTB Wikistad overnemen? :p 13 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) :::Haha :) Net zo'n dictator als SPQ ;) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:03 (UTC) :::: Misschien een coup? ;p 13 mei 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::::Doen we! ;) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:10 (UTC) :::::: :P Ga je gang, ik volg wel. 13 mei 2008 15:18 (UTC) ::::::: Haha, ik zou 't niet wagen. Ik ben waarnemend president 13 mei 2008 15:18 (UTC) ::::::::Haha :) Stel mijn coup lukt op de een of andere manier :S Dan zijn Mäöres en Libertas praktisch gezien één staat... --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::: :) Vereniging. En als ik jou vermoord en alles van je erf? (a) 13 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::::::::En mezelf op de "troon" zet natuurlijk ;-) 13 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) Ah, OWTB, ik heb een plan. Zorg ervoor dat je vice-vicepresident wordt :p 13 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) :Als na een week iedereen weer weg is, dan eis ik Libertas op ;) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 15:23 (UTC) :: Je kunt ook iedereen gwn blokkeren 13 mei 2008 15:24 (UTC) (oh nee, je bent geen admin! :p)